Link's five gems
by Link6
Summary: Link returns from Termina, ready to hang up his adventuring boots. However, he may yet have the most important quest left. Who will he love? (UPDATE - finally! Chapter 5!)
1. Link Returns

This is a romance set just as link returns to Hyrule after adventuring in Termina, and what he does (or more importantly who with) after that.

Email: (charleshillsw@hotmail.com) This is my first proper fanfic I reckon, I mean I have written stories before but never this long. In fact, this first chapter is longer than entire stories I have written before. Anyway, if you read this, please review. I won't beg but it's nice to know that work doesn't go un-noticed.

Disclaimer (what's the point): I don't own Zelda. I only own this story. You can be sure if The Legend Zelda were mine then not only would I be rich but also romance would feature much more heavily. I looove Zelda. 

---

Link came through the long trail leading from the Termina woods and breathed deeply. Epona, who trotted along beside him, whinnied and swatted at some flies with her tail. It was good to be returning to Hyrule after their adventures. He remembered fondly the large Clock town centred in the grassy fields with paths leading off to the homes of the small, leafy race of Deku, the tall, elegant and aquatic race of the Zora and the large, powerful race of the Gorons. He had kept 3 of the many masks he had collected on his travels and he was glad about it. They served as an everlasting memory of his time in Termina. They were the Deku, Zora and Goron masks, fused with incredible magic power that blessed the owner with the power to transform themselves into the race of the mask. They had been very useful in Termina, and Link had a strong feeling that he may need their power again. Another interesting trinket he had kept was the Moon's Tear. He had been disappointed when he had to sacrifice it to sell to the Deku in Clock town, but when he later realised that he could go back in time he made sure to collect another one of the bright drops. Link planned to give it to one of his friends in Hyrule. He just didn't know who.

A parting of the trees served to let him know that he had arrived at the portal between the two worlds, Hyrule and Termina. Unlike what Link had first expected when he passed through the portal into Termina on his search for Navi all that time ago, it did not actually have anything at all that let you know the portal even existed. No large shimmering energy wall. No decoration. All there was that let travellers know they were coming between the two worlds was a small wooden sign that read, "You are now passing between the lands of Hyrule and Termina". Link stepped past the sign and continued on, glad that he had finally returned to his homeland. However, Link was very startled when he looked down at himself and discovered that he was no longer the child that he had been when he left Hyrule and went in search of Navi, the child he had been just 5 minutes ago, but he was a fully grown adult! Epona looked just as shocked. She was now much taller and more developed. She had ideas of her own though, and galloped off to meet her old friends at Lon Lon Ranch. Link looked like he had when he travelled forwards seven years to wield the Master Sword and become the Hero of Time. Whatever the case, he needed some new equipment. His Hero's Bow was too small for his adult hands, but the Gilded Sword would not need replacing; it was still long enough for him to use. Link realised that he must have changed when he stepped through the unseen barrier connecting the two worlds… Perhaps the time system in Termina was different to that of Hyrule? Whatever the case, he had to find out how many years it had been since he left his homeland. He set off for the Kokiri village, knowing he could get himself a new bow there as well. 

Malon was tending to the horses in the fields of the Ranch owned by her father, Talon, humming a tune her mother had taught her. It had been seven long years since Link had left and she was missing him desperately. Every day she thought about him and wished she had told him her feelings for him. She would probably never get another chance… "Snap yourself out of it, Malon," she thought aloud to herself. She heaved up two buckets of milk and started to wander back towards the stables. She heard a loud neigh. Malon, knowing each and every animal in the ranch intimately, knew that this cry was not from one of the creatures she cared for. The horse neighed again. Malon dropped the buckets, milk splashing around her feet. She didn't care. 

"It can't be! It can't…" Malon stammered, holding her hands across her open mouth. "Epona!" She screamed, running towards the sound. Over the gates Epona leapt and soared majestically through the air, her landing as soft as a feather. Malon had tears streaming from her eyes now and was sprinting as fast as she could. When Epona came into view she was shocked to not see Link riding her, but she knew that if Epona was in Hyrule then so was Link. Epona wandered up and nuzzled Malon, who threw her arms around the horse's long neck. 

Zelda was sitting on her large bed in her Royal Chambers in the restored Castle, clutching a small item in her hands. It was a glowing gemstone that Link had given her when they were much younger. He said he had found it in the grass when they were playing together. Back then she gave Link a hug. He had just ruffled her hair and pushed her into the soft grass saying, "Silly Zellie!" and carried on playing. She had thought nothing of it until his seven-year absence. She never knew how much she loved him until he left… 

She was stirred out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. It was a messenger requesting her royal presence for a minor conflict between a Gerudo and one of her Hylian guards. She sat through the meeting not really paying attention, nodding at the appropriate times and answering questions with Yes and No. Before too long it was over and she was left to dream again. And dream she did… 

          Nabooru was locked into her lavish quarters, not wanting to be disturbed. She was laid on her bed, her long red locks framing her face perfectly. Her heavily made up eyelids were closed. She was thinking. The Gerudo were a strange race of people, she mulled. She loved being a Gerudo. She was incredibly beautiful and oozed charm and charisma. When she wanted to. When she didn't she could be incredibly blunt and harsh, and she knew it. She could go out right now and pluck any man from the big wide world that she desired. Any man but one. And the one man that she couldn't have was the one that she most wanted. 

She felt foolish, lusting after someone who she had only been in the company of for a few short hours. But the time she had with him was spent admiring him. This man was much more than any other that lived in Hyrule. She wouldn't allow herself to think that she loved him, but deep down, she knew she did. She wished he could have stayed longer with her instead of rushing off to adventure in new lands. Maybe then her charm would have put him under her spell… seven long years had passed, and still she hadn't forgotten about him. She wished she had, that she had never met him and she could carry on with her life… but just as she was thinking this, something came to her. A Sage of the Spirit can learn things that they hold strong to themselves. It came to her slowly… then she knew. Link was back. 

Saria was sat on the stump next to the Forest Temple entrance, her eyelids closed. She had her fairy Ocarina placed to her lips and she was playing the soft melody that bore her namesake, Saria's song. Every morning she would run there to have some solace from the demands of her Kokiri friends. Opening her eyes, she removed the Ocarina from her mouth and sighed softly. As great as it was to be a Kokiri and live in the Forest, to live forever as a child was a heavy burden she was forced to carry. As a Sage she had sampled the delights of the world outside of the wood haven and she yearned for the delights that her people could not sample. For her people were cursed: they could never leave the Forest or they would live out the rest of their lives as skeleton children, harassing those unfortunate enough to be travelling in the Hylian fields at night. Her limited power as a Sage had allowed her to leave the forest for a short time but she did not dare to remain outside her home for long. That is why she was jealous of Link.

She shouldn't have thought that. His name brought back memories, which flooded over her and crushed her spirit. While Link could grow up and travel at will, she would forever live among the Kokiri. And travel Link did. She hardly ever saw him when he was in Hyrule and now she had not heard from him in seven painful years. He had left and may never return. Ignoring all that though, there was one odd new thought that was attacking her. She couldn't put a finger on it until… Being a Sage of the Earth allowed her to listen to the living creatures, and they were saying… no. It wasn't possible. Tears welled up in her eyes… Link was back.

Princess Ruto was sat high above the Zora's Domain on the lip of the falls, looking down over all that would be hers when her father died. Water rushed past the temporary barrier created by her body, gushing all over her long legs and fanning against her fins attached above her hips before finally roaring down the sheer drop to make the waterfall that so many Zora loved to dive from. She smiled. She loved the place where she lived, loved the cool waters bound up in the underground cavern and loved the many small caves she could swim to if she wanted to be alone. Then she frowned. She had been visiting those places more and more as of late, and there was only one thing she could think about while she was there. Link. 

Link... The very thought of him sent a warm shiver up her spine and made her fins attached to her arms jump. The one thing that was missing from her life that would make it complete. Not thing. Person. Strong person. Handsome person. Intelligent person. She could go on and on, and she often did. Her greatest desire was to be cradled by him, his strong grip pulling her close. With a sigh she threw herself off the waterfall and glided into the water with ease. As soon as she slid into the water she felt something. Something strange. Surfacing, she floated there for a few minutes trying to find out what was bothering her. And then it hit her like a flash. Sages are blessed with great power and wisdom and Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water, was no exception. Water would feed her information. And this information was the greatest she had ever heard. He had returned.


	2. Saria's Pain

This is a romance set just as link returns to Hyrule after adventuring in Termina, and what he does (or more importantly who with) after that.

Email: (charleshillsw@hotmail.com) This is my first proper fanfic I reckon, I mean I have written stories before but never this long. In fact, this first chapter is longer than entire stories I have written before. Anyway, if you read this, please review. I won't beg but it's nice to know that work doesn't go un-noticed.

Disclaimer (what's the point): I don't own Zelda. I only own this story. You can be sure if The Legend Zelda were mine then not only would I be rich but also romance would feature much more heavily. I looove Zelda.  

---

Link noisily splashed through the river flowing out of the Zoras' Domain, noting the odd feel of the water splashing inside his boots. He dismissed that feeling as quickly as it came into his head. He carried on running towards the Kokiri village ignoring the short but strange feeling of something reading his spirit... What? He was almost sure that tree had just looked at him… Again Link dismissed this idea as fast as it came into his head. What he didn't know was that those three oddities had let three of his most close sage friends be filled with elation and joy in the knowledge that their Link was back. 

But Link was not owned by any of those three sage women, or the two who did not possess such power. Not yet.

       Saria had positively hurled herself from the log she was sitting on, shocking her fairy into action from its seating place on the log beside her mistress and making her flutter her wings as fast as she could to keep up. "I wonder what troubles her so?" the fairy pondered as she sped after Saria. The Kokiri girl, Sage of the Forest ran as fast as those young legs of hers would let her to the wooden bridge where she had handed Link the Fairy Ocarina all those years ago… Mido attempted to stop her to make conversation but she simply ignored the small boy; she hadn't the time for him. Her step faltered briefly. How could she dismiss Mido as 'small' when she herself was little greater than four foot in height? It was terribly cruel of her, but served to make her realise her great desire for Link and contempt for any other boy interested in her. "Anyway," she thought aloud to herself as she ran, "I have an adults mind. He does not." Confirmation of this came when she turned round to see him prancing around, shrieking in delight with some Kokiri friends.

       Mido watched Saria sprint past him, his attempts at small talk falling flat on their face as she completely blanked him. It only made him feel more sorry for himself. Grumbling, he wandered back to his home, not anticipating the ambush he received from some Kokiri playmates. He let his happy side come out again and thoroughly enjoyed the games they played.

       The Hero of Time was still some way from the entrance to the wooden village but his pace had slowed down. No more strange things troubled him; no trees turned to watch him, no longer did he feel like the water knew him and his spirit didn't feel invaded. He was beginning to tire, realising he had actually been running all the way since Epona left to go to Lon Lon Ranch. That reminded him. He pulled out his Ocarina and blew softly into it, rocking gently from side to side. The tune was Epona's song that Malon taught him all those years ago. The notes hung in the air for the tiniest of moments before they blew off with the slight wind.

       Malon was sitting on Epona's back, marvelling at how strong she was. Riding at a slight canter, she noticed the horse's ears suddenly prick up… and with that, Epona was off into full gallop, faster than any other horse Malon had rode. She clung on for dear life but wasn't scared because she knew where the horse was taking her. 

       Link finished off the song and opened his eyes, slipping the Ocarina back into his pocket. He closely examined the horizon, knowing his faithful steed would appear at any second. Sure enough, Link spotted the horse tracing a path towards him. He also spotted a figure riding it… Link knew it could only be one person. 

       Malon was clutching onto the horse's silky mane and was examining the horizon, knowing her faithful fairy boy would appear at any second. Sure enough, Malon spotted Link, stood tall and strong… just the way she liked him.

       Epona trotted up and gave her master a soft nudge with her nose. Link returned the gesture and patted her on the head. All the while Malon was sat on her back, transfixed with the wonderful man in front of her. Link looked up and said something, which she didn't quite hear in the fantasy she was currently submerged in.

"I said Hi," Link shouted.

"Huh? Oh… sorry," Malon giggled, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "So, whatya been up to, Fairy Boy?"

Link spoke, choosing to ignore that name, "This and that. Travelling to an alternate dimension, battling a huge glowing mask with tentacles and whips… nothing much, really."

Malon giggled again, the red on her cheeks becoming more apparent by the second. Link hopped onto the horse infront of her, letting Malon's arms link around his waist. He gave her a quick ride back to the ranch. When he reached it five minutes later (with two people on her back instead of one, Epona's pace had slowed) he dismounted and looked back up at her to say his goodbyes. Upon noticing her blush Link chose to do something he had never done before… He picked her off Epona, leant down, kissed her lightly on the cheek, jumped back on Epona and galloped off towards Kokiri village.

       Malon didn't move from that spot outside her home for an hour, her eyes wide with shock. She brought her hand up and lightly brushed the spot where his lips had met her. Eventually she managed to compose herself and started to walk back to her work, her fingers still touching her soft skin on her face.

       Link was shaking with laughter as he rode faster than the wind towards the forest. He was sat on his hat, letting his long blonde hair flow freely behind him. "Go faster, Epona!" He yelled. The image on Malon's shocked face was etched into his mind and every time he thought of it he laughed some more. As he drew nearer Link dismounted and sent Epona to roam freely while he was in the land of the Kokiri. 

He walked into the log entrance and almost immediately was brought to the ground by the very force of Saria throwing herself at him. 

"Where have you been?" Saria demanded, grinning from ear to ear as she sat on top of his chest. Link, in the jubilant mood he was in, decided to play a trick.

"Who are you?" he asked, forcing confusion on his face. Saria simply sat with her mouth open.

"What do you mean who am I? Who am I?! I am Saria! I was your friend for…" She paused mid-rant, noticing the smile creeping at the corners of Link's mouth. Saria's face turned from one of rejection into one of happy childlike glee at the realisation that he hadn't forgotten him and that he was just playing.

"Got you!" Link laughed, pushing Saria off him and rolling with her on the bridge. To any bystander this would have looked extremely odd, what with an adult rolling with a girl of no more than 10 years old. But to Link and Saria it was just like old times. Standing up and dusting themselves off, Link filled Saria in on where he had been, ending with, "…and that's why I came. I need a bow." Link was puzzled as to the sad expression on the young girl's face. "And of course I wanted to see you," he added quickly, perking Saria up no end. "Phew… that was close," he thought, his arms pulling her into a friendly embrace. 

"Oh goddess… he is so… tall!" Saria thought as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank Farore he can't see me," she thought, as her eyes started to well up with tears of happiness.

       Link thought that was all just a bit of fun, not knowing that Saria thought it was a little more. "He loves me…" she said over and over in her head. "Even though I am as tall as his belt, he loves me…" 

       Link greeted Mido only to have the young Kokiri glare daggers at him. Link shrugged it off before briefly visiting his old home. After he had checked on that, he went to see those pair of know-it-all brothers to ask them where he could get a bow. As they were about to tell him, Saria rushed in with something between her arms. His old Fairy Bow. Saria managed to simultaneously beam with delight and squeal with laughter as she presented it to Link. He picked her up in those strong arms of his and hugged her. She told him that she had found it in the Lost Woods. Link thanked her again and made to leave the forest. He became aware of a small tugging at the end of his tunic. "Huh, Saria? What's wrong?" 

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, tears welling up.

"I have to. I have lots of things to do. Besides, I can't stay in this forest forever. I need to swim in Lake Hylia, climb on Death Mountain and… well, just live."

"No! You can stay with me and let me love…" She had said too much. At that, Link realised her true feelings and he couldn't help but smile. 

"Saria, I can't. You are little more than half my height, and you are my friend. Nothing more." And with that, he turned and left. Saria stood and watched her love turn and walk away from her life for the second time. She was sobbing now, collapsed to the floor and struggling to stop her small self chasing him. Her fairy was concerned and fluttered round her face. She didn't like seeing her fairy sad so Saria did her best to perk up. She stood up and returned to the only home she could ever have.

       Link returned to Hyrule field and inhaled deeply. He loved the forest but could never imagine living there permanently. He enjoyed life too much to stay holed up with people half his height. He summoned Epona again and started riding just for the joy of it. He needed to sort himself out. Unbeknownst to him, there were others doing some sorting out of their own…

       Princess Ruto was sat in her chambers, preparing herself for Link. Her fins fluttered at the thought of him. She knew he simply would have to visit her; after all, she was a Princess. And when he did visit, she would be prepared. Even though she was already incredibly beautiful, she wanted to make herself look perfect. She wore a deep blue necklace, which complimented her azure skin tones perfectly. After some more minor touch-ups she looked at her reflection in the sparkling water and smiled. The sight of a nearby male Zora fainting after seeing her made her giggle. Now all she needed was her Link.

       Nabooru, Queen of the Gerudo, had whipped her people into a frenzy. She knew they disapproved of her lust for Link; after all he was just another man. "That's what they think," she chuckled to herself. She was preparing the Gerudo for his arrival and, after that, his permanent residence there. She just knew he would fall for her when he saw how stunning she was. Her silky red hair was draped around her shoulders and she had left plenty of toned midriff on show. She knew that made men go crazy for her. She had billowing white trousers held with a deep gold chain tied around her waist and, as usual, plenty of purple eye shadow. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew she was stunning. Again chuckling, she knew she would soon have her Link.

       Zelda was sat on her castle window, peering out over the land. She could see as far as the town drawbridge and just beyond it. Every night she did this, waiting for Link to return to her. She knew he would. Her Hero of Time would sweep her off her feet, and she would let him. She sighed. What was the use of dreaming? Link was gone and gone for good… Wait. Who was that? She saw a lone figure dressed in a tunic, sending a horse off for the night. He had a long, green hat with blonde locks peeping out from under it. No, it wasn't. No, it couldn't. It was. Her Link. 

---

Hrmph… Don't worry about Saria, she isn't out of the picture yet, even though I was kinda mean to her. Ah well. I always seem to end like that (points upwards) but bleh, that's me. Thanks for the kind reviews so far.


	3. Zelda's joy?

This is a romance set just as link returns to Hyrule after adventuring in Termina, and what he does (or more importantly who with) after that.

Email: (charleshillsw@hotmail.com) This is my first proper fanfic I reckon, I mean I have written stories before but never this long. In fact, this first chapter is longer than entire stories I have written before. Anyway, if you read this, please review. I won't beg but it's nice to know that work doesn't go un-noticed.

Disclaimer (what's the point): I don't own Zelda. I only own this story. You can be sure if The Legend of Zelda were mine then not only would I be rich but also romance would feature much more heavily. I looove Zelda. 

---

          Link sent Epona off for the night, knowing that Malon would take good care of her. As soon as he had crossed over the drawbridge it started to climb, eventually slamming shut with a loud thud. He walked through the quiet town, restored to its former beauty after Zelda brought time back 7 years after Ganondorf's defeat. Everything was as it had been before he had departed for Termina. There were even dogs still roaming the streets, occasionally letting out loud howls. The dancing couple looked a little older but they were still twirling around to music only in their heads, each looking deep into the other's eyes. The Temple of Time and the mask shop were still there, as were the slingshot target range and the bombchu alley. 

          He made his way up the long trail winding towards the castle and got through the gate with no problems. He walked into the large entrance hall and past some butlers. They directed him towards Zelda's room on the third floor. He jogged up the long flights of stairs and knocked on Zelda's door. "Hello?" Link shouted, ear pressed against the wooden frame. "Zelda?" He asked, now slightly worried. When he heard no answer he flung open the door and looked around. Nothing. He walked towards the bed…

"Link!" Zelda screamed, throwing herself from her hiding place behind the door and landing square on Link's back, pushing him onto her bed. Link span round, shocked at first but he soon burst into a wide grin while fumbling to regain his balance. Zelda was sat astride his chest, beaming. They sat like that for a few moments longer before Zelda broke the silence.

"It's been seven years…" she whispered, her hand running along Link's face, a tear forming in her eye.

"Hey, don't cry," Link said, wiping the tear off her delicate skin with his thumb. "I'm back now, and I don't intend to leave again."

"Oh Link…" Zelda sighed, truly happy for the first time in 7 years. Link gently lifted her off his chest and lay her down beside him, staring out the window into the stars. Link turned his head to stare into Zelda's crystalline blue eyes, which were peering into his own. Again they lay silent, looking deep into each other's eyes. This time it was Link who broke the silence.

"Zelda?"

"Yes?" She said expectantly.

"I love you," he said with a grin.

"I love you too," she sighed, taking his hands into her own. They lied there for an hour with Link filling her in on what happened while he was in Termina.

"It's time for me to go to bed," he whispered, "I haven't had a good nights sleep in a while." Zelda looked hopefully at her own bed but Link completely missed the hint; he got up and walked out of the room and was shown to his chambers. He flopped down onto his own bed, exhausted, and didn't even have time to remove his tunic and boots.

          Zelda lay awake for the next hour, running through that night over and over in her head. She was deliriously happy and her head was spinning. She went to sleep and dreamt of nothing but the man in the room next to her.

          She wasn't the only person that was dreaming of the Kokiri-turned-Hylian that night.

          Princess Ruto was twisting and turning in bed, her fins fluttering like mad. The thin sheets that the Zora race preferred had long ago slipped onto the rocky floor by her resting place. Before long she was making soft noises and with each noise she thrusted her hips. She had a large grin plastered on her face and she kept on gasping louder and louder. Her legs were twitching and her arms were running all over her body. She awoke and sat bolt upright, the grin not diminishing. She was sweating from head to toe, but it wasn't a nightmare she had been having… She tried to urge herself back into sleep and hopefully back into her dream.

          Malon was sound asleep in Lon Lon Ranch, dreaming of her knight in shining armour. She was standing in a seemingly endless field, enemies bearing down on her. She had nowhere to run, so she collapsed onto the ground, crying and begging for salvation. Just as one of the fiends was about to strike her with his sword, a loud battle cry was heard. The foes looked up to see a knight carrying a great blade bearing down on them riding a magnificent horse. They all fled, leaving the knight and Malon. She looked up, fear and admiration in her eyes, and asked a simple question.

"Who are you?"

"I am…" the knight said, slowly pulling up his visor. The face of Link was beneath; blonde locks flopping over his face. He lifted her up onto the back of the horse and she drew her arms tight around him for support. She sighed contentedly and let the knight take her away.

          Nabooru was laid in her grand bed, wearing next to nothing with only a silk sheet to protect her modesty. She was deep in nightmares of Ganondorf. The evil Gerudo king was laughing and walking slowly up to her, letting an energy ball charge in his hands.

"Now you shall pay!" He screamed, letting the crackling ball streak towards her. As she cowered into the corner, tears streaming down her dark cheeks, a figure threw herself in-front of her. He was dressed in green and was carrying what she knew to be the Master Sword. With a deft flick of the blade the energy was deflected back into the face of Ganondorf. He had no time to react and the ball decapitated him. Nabooru looked up into the deep eyes of her savior and threw herself at him, her hands running along his back. Link reacted by pulling her in close for a deep kiss, letting his hands fall to the ties at the back of her neck, which held her top up. Nabooru awoke a happy woman.

          Saria wasn't so fortunate. She had holed herself up in the Forest Temple, not letting anyone come near her. Mido had attempted several times to talk to her but each time she ignored him until he left. She was trying to work through her life in her mind. She cursed the goddesses over and over again. She hated being a Kokiri; she hated it with all her heart. She hated it. She was an adult mind in a child's body. How messed up was that? She hated it. Hate. That was the single emotion going through her mind. 

          A voice was drumming at the back of her head. She screamed at Mido to go away, but the voice didn't. She turned round, ready to kill him. He wasn't there. The voice carried on. Saria now concentrated on this voice. It was Link.

"Saria? Saria, don't do this to yourself. I love you, but not as anything more than a friend. But a friend can lend as much support as a partner and I am there for you," the concerned voice said. Saria was cheered up slightly by this, and knew that what he said was the truth. If ever she needed him she could see him. Surely that was enough? 

          Link was sound asleep, dreaming of that meeting with Saria. Her sad face kept on flashing through his mind, over and over and over. He awoke, struggling to get that image out of his mind. He decided something had to be done, so he took out his Ocarina and played Saria's Song. After he told her his message, he slept soundly and had no more troubling dreams.

          He awoke the next day to find Zelda sitting on the end of his bed, her hand resting on his foot. He pretended to be asleep and watched her through slitted eyes. She was talking quietly to him, not aware that he was listening to every word. 

"You have saved my life more times than I can remember. When I am around you, I feel safe. I need to thank you in some way, but I am too scared. Perhaps now while you rest I can let it be done." 

Link listened intently and had no idea what was to come next. Zelda leant down and lightly kissed his lips. Zelda's eyes snapped open when a pair of arms snaked their way around her neck, holding her there in what she had intended to be a short kiss but what was now growing to be much longer. When Link finally released her, she was bright red and had butterflies fluttering inside her chest. Link's very touch was enough to send her crazy.

"That's the best wake-up call I have ever had," Link said. Zelda let out a nervous laugh and excused herself from the room.

"I really should stop coming on to these girls like that…" he thought aloud, "They are probably getting the wrong ideas. I hope Zelda doesn't think that I love her as a partner; I just… love her as a friend. She is like my best friend and sister rolled into one. I can't say I don't find her attractive but it would just be incredibly weird for me to even think about having a relationship with her…"

          He got himself out of bed and brushed down his tunic. He was incredibly hungry, so he wandered downstairs and found the castle cook. He asked for an omelette and potatoes, which the cook gladly accepted, honoured to have met the Hero of Time. Link ignored the star struck cook and went to the dining hall, waiting for his food to come. Zelda saw the lone figure sat in the hall, about to tuck into some good smelling food, and tiptoed up to him. She knelt down behind the chair and draped her arms round his shoulders, causing Link to choke on his food. Laughing, she kissed him as he turned around but was confused by his wide-eyed stare. 

"Zelda, I'm eating. I need my food. Leave me be." He said, rather harshly. Zelda looked confused and made her quick way out from the hall, cursing herself. After Link had finished his rather delicious meal, he stood up and tried to find Zelda to apologise. She was in her chambers with her head stuffed in her pillow.

"Zel…Zelda? What's wrong?" he asked, some concern evident in his voice. 

"I… thought you… loved me…" she said, in between sobs and sniffles.

"Hey, hey… of course I love you… oh… oh no…" Link said, realising that she wanted to make something more with this.

"Then come here. Now. I want you." Zelda demanded.

Link took two steps back. "Look, Zelda, I love you as a sister and best friend. While I think you are incredibly beautiful I just couldn't bring myself to make something more of it. I don't want to spoil our friendship…" By the look on her face, he already had. 

          Zelda couldn't believe what she had heard. From the way he had drawn her on… and he had the cheek to say this? She couldn't stand anymore. 

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" She screamed, making Link take a few more steps backwards towards the door. 

"Zelda, please don't do this…" Link begged.

"OUT! NOW!"

Link could do nothing but comply. He turned and fled, sprinting out of the castle and drawing odd looks from everyone in the courtyard. He had royally (hah) screwed up and he knew this couldn't be solved as easily as Saria's troubles had been… 

          Where was he going to live now? He could head to the Gerudo valley and stay with Nabooru or he could go to the Zora's Domain to be with Ruto… Both of those were fully possible and he would love to see the Spirit and Water Sages again, but he felt now wasn't the time. He went to the only other possible place, Lon Lon Ranch. He relished the chance to stay there with a woman who he didn't consider just a friend or like a sister. And with Talon and Ingo away from the place, he would have her all to himself…

---

And that's that. No, not the ending, silly, just another chappie. Hope you liked it. I'm glad Saria is happy again, but poor Zellie. And no, this isn't going to be just Link and Malon from now on. I think I need to up the rating thanks to those cheeky sages Nabooru and Ruto having wet dreams. Oh, I know I said I'd write two chapters today, but I was lying. Sue me.


	4. Malon's suprise

This is a romance set just as Link returns to Hyrule after adventuring in Termina, and what he does (or more importantly who with) after that.

Email: (charleshillsw@hotmail.com) This is my first proper fanfic I reckon, I mean I have written stories before but never uploaded them or made anything big out of them. Anyway, if you read this, please review. I won't beg but it's nice to know that work doesn't go un-noticed. 

Disclaimer (what's the point): I don't own Zelda. I only own this story. You can be sure that if the Legend of Zelda were mine then not only would I be rich but also romance would feature much more heavily. I looove Zelda.

---

          Malon loved having the entire ranch to herself. It meant that she could run the place however she wanted to, and it gave her a lot of freedom to go as fast or slow as she needed. She was also glad because she knew she did a better job tending to the animals than Ingo or her lazy father, Talon. She was happier; the animals were happier. It all worked out well. 

          She had finished all her work for this morning and went out into the fields of the ranch and found her favourite spot, where she lay down and basked in the sun's warm glow. Long, flame red locks blew softly in the wind, framing her beautiful face perfectly. Before she knew it she had dozed off in amongst the grassy plains, butterflies flitting gently against her face. 

          Link wandered up the pathway into Lon Lon Ranch, mulling over that morning and his argument with Zelda. "I'm such a fool. How can I have not realised she wanted to make something more out of this? Now I have broken her heart, and I doubt she'll ever want to see me again." He shook his head to dispel those negative thoughts. "Hey, lighten up. You still have Saria as a friend," his brain told him, "and you could make something more with Malon or Nabooru. What about Princess Ruto? She is beautiful and elegant, too, if a little bossy." He chuckled as he remembered their meeting in the Water Temple before he had defeated Ganondorf. "I was so stunned at the sight of her that I couldn't even talk!" This thought brought Link's spirits right up again, and he brought himself back to the real world where he was now wandering around the ranch looking for Malon. He quickly found her, asleep, in the grasses near the granary at the far side of the ranch. He walked up and crouched next to her, letting his hands play with her long red hair. She really was incredibly pretty. He could have stared at her face for hours.

          Malon awoke, sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I had the funniest dream," she said to no-one in particular, "that Link was here and he was fondling my hair". Link tried not to laugh as he looked at her back, knowing she was unaware of his presence. "Ah well, if only it were true," she sadly spoke. 

          She soon became aware of a pair of hands resting on her shoulders. She tipped her head back to find herself looking deep into the eyes of Link. She screamed and fell back, landing softly on his lap. Link couldn't stop himself giggling as she searched for words, all the while her soft cheeks turning a dark red. "Uh… hi Malon," he said, his hands lightly tickling at her stomach. She was too overwhelmed to even speak so instead she just chose to lay there in his strong grip, staring at his handsome face. "I have something to ask of you." He said, injecting a more serious tone into his voice. Malon sat up, picking up on his tone. "Zelda has thrown me out, so I need somewhere to live. Do you mind if… if I stay here?" Malon didn't reply and simply flopped back into the grass. 

          "Malon?" Link said, leaning over. He laughed as he realised that she had fainted. He gently picked her up and carried her to the house and set her down on the large double bed, waiting for her to come round. When she did she was still in shock and couldn't speak, but managed to nod her head when he asked her again if he could stay. She just couldn't believe it. Link… staying with her? Every single time she saw him she became mush and now he would be living with her? It made her weak at the knees to think about it. And his touch! So soft, yet strong… she felt like she had died and was in heaven. 

          "There's only this one bed, though, which means you'll have to sleep with me," she said, hopefully.

          Link, not picking up on that offer, replied, "Oh… I'll make a bed downstairs, then, if that's okay with you."

          "No no no! Of course it's okay for you to sleep up here!" She said quickly, hoping she hadn't sounded too desperate.

          Link ginned; he had been hoping she'd say that. He looked up to stare at her, not able to take his eyes off of her beautiful face, her long eyelashes shadowing wide, pretty eyes and that lovely complexion…

          Malon couldn't help but beam with sheer joy, for she felt high as a kite. She also couldn't draw her eyes from that miraculous face in front of her… She felt like she could spring out and eat the gorgeous man alive. She wanted to nibble at his ear tips and kiss him and hold him all at once… He was simply perfect, and she knew that she loved him more than anything. He was her knight in shining armour.

          They remained there, staring into each other's eyes for the next few minutes, before Link spoke up. "I can help you around the ranch, if you like." 

          "That'd be wonderful! I've always wanted an extra pair of helping hands," she smiled. This was far, far too good to be true. She spent the rest of the day with him, showing him what she'd done to the ranch and how he could help. Link enjoyed looking after the horses and seeing how his beloved Epona interacted with them all. He finished grooming them, admiring their shiny coats, and went to answer Malon's call for him to come eat dinner.

          He quickly discovered that she could cook as well as all her other abilities: singing, horse riding, farming, ranching, looking beautiful… "Looking beautiful?" Link thought. "I wonder where that came from… even though it's true," he said, admiring her cute little face as she ate another mouthful of her supper. Link finished up and sat there, looking nervous. "That was really great, Malon. Thankyou so much for letting me stay here." 

          "Oh, think nothing of it! I could do with the company." Malon said, thinking that it was she who should be thanking him for gracing her with his very presence. "Well… I guess it's time for bed…" she said, butterflies in her stomach at the thought of sleeping next to Link. He helped her put the dishes away and walked with her up the stairs, shutting the door behind him. Taking off his hat and belt, he turned round to find Malon staring at him, a look of… fear, almost, in her eyes.

          "Malon? What's wrong?" 

          "Nothing… I just… love you so much! I really do. You are the most perfect person ever! And it scares me… how strong these feelings are…" And with that, she threw herself in his arms.

          "She loves me? Didn't see that one coming. I knew she was attracted to me but not that much… I'm not sure if I love her or not, but I may as well comfort her…" Link thought, holding Malon close to his chest. He released her, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eye, and continued to undress down to his white trousers. He climbed into one side of the large bed and pulled the sheets up, watching Malon take off her clothes.

          "He's watching me…" she trembled, "I hope he likes what he sees…" She pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in just a bra and panties. Link was getting quite nervous as she climbed into bed next to him, and turned over to look at him. She simply smiled and let her arm pull him closer, where she tipped her head up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. "Goodnight, Link," she said.

          "Goodnight." He said softly, kissing the top of her head again. They fell asleep in each other's arms. 

          Malon awoke to find Link standing at the end of the bed, putting his Kokiri tunic back over his head, and tying his sword, quiver, bow and shield to his back. She watched him through sleepy eyes, and asked him where he was going. 

          "I'm going on a small trip, to visit an old friend of the desert," he said. Malon knew whom he was talking of and tried to hide her jealousy. 

          "Won't you stay for breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry," she asked.

          Link chewed the thought over in his mind until his stomach muscled in with the answer. "Yes, thanks, that would be great."

          She quickly jumped out of bed, pulling her dress back on, and ran downstairs to fix them both up some breakfast. She looked up as she was adding the finishing touches to the food and watched him come down the stairs. He hungrily eyed the table and licked his lips, then nodded his appreciation at Malon. She sat down, opposite him, and ate little, instead thinking about Link and his trip. She hoped he would be back soon. 

          "How long do you think you'll be?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. 

          "A few days? Maybe a week?" he said, his mouth full of food. Malon put a brave smile on her face, but inside she felt like crying. 

          "You'll need something to eat from here to the desert," she said, "so I could prepare you something, if you like?" 

          Link pondered that; mid-bite, and eventually decided it would be a good idea. Malon quickly had some sandwiches ready for him and a bottle of Lon Lon milk. Link hugged her, thanking her for hospitality she had showed him, and promised he'd be back soon. She sadly watched him mount Epona and ride out at a gentle trot from the ranch, turning round to give her a final wave. 

---

Hmm… I liked that one. As before, you will not know whom he will choose until the extra big bumper final chapter, which will probably be around 6000 words. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I really am, but I had a lot of work to sort out. Anyway, hope you liked it as much as I love Card Captor Sakura.


	5. A home in the desert

Yay! An update! This is probably a teensy bit shorter than other chapters, yet it seems quite nice and a good little filler. If anything, it'll stop the emails I keep getting from a certain 'Daniel Rodriguez' (yes, you there, in the corner).

This is a romance set just as link returns to Hyrule after adventuring in Termina, and what he does (or more importantly who with) after that. 

Email: (charleshillsw@hotmail.com) If you read this, please review. I won't beg but it's nice to know that work doesn't go un-noticed.

Disclaimer (what's the point? If anyone is reading this and they seriously think I own Nintendo, they are a few sandwiches short of a rather tasty picnic): I don't own Zelda. That's for the bigwigs at Nintendo to have. I only own this story. You can be sure if The Legend Zelda were mine then not only would I be rich but also romance would feature much more heavily. I do so love Zelda. 

---

          Link trotted out of the ranch, light wind whipping some wayward hair into his eyes. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with crisp fresh air. He gently dug his heel into Epona's rump, telling the fine horse to speed up. She complied and burst into a full gallop. Link looked over Hyrule field, taking in its subtle green pastures as best he could while being rocked up and down by the rhythmic thudding of Epona. He soon came to a deep scar in the landscape, rolling meadow giving way to the rocky path up to the Gerudo fortress. Epona sped up at Link's command, thundering over the small stream and galloping towards the broken bridge. Link shouted out as he flew over the great gorge, feeling slightly sick just looking down. Epona whinnied as she landed with a majestic edge, although the tanned, lean female standing infront of her forced a quick stop. Link looked up when he felt himself being hurled out of his saddle and landing with an unceremonious thud at the feet of the lithe woman, quickly going unconscious from the blow to his head.

Link opened his eyes and saw nothing. He blinked again, this time with a quick shake of his head as if that would clear any problems, and was surprised when his sight was restored although slightly disappointed when he realised it was only a cloth covering his eyes that was now pooling a wet patch on his bed. His bed?! Link sat up against the soft cushions behind him, admiring the feel of the blankets, although he admired even more the feel of that silky smooth skin next to him.

What?!

Link span round to come face to face with the twinkling eyes of Nabooru. She batted her eyelashes, hoping they tickled his nose, and sidled closer to him, his hand still clutching her stomach. He gaped and stumbled backwards and fell onto the hard stone floor, taking the blankets with him. The Gerudo Queen slid off the bed and tiptoed over to the writhing mass of blankets and Link on the floor and offered him her hand.

"So kind of you to join me. I was wondering what had taken you so long," Nabooru whispered, full red lips pouting.

Link stumbled for words until he finally settled on a simple, 

"Uhm," although this lack of speech wasn't out of thinking up an excuse, it was from the sight of the exquisite Gerudo in front of him. He drew in a breath through gritted teeth as he passed his enquiring gaze up and down the length of her body, taking in every taut muscle and every tasty piece of exposed flesh while silently cursing those trousers and that top that hid more of the delicious looking skin. 

"You like what you see, no?" She laughed, trying to hide the steadily growing voice inside of her taunting, "Pounce on him! Devour him! That athletic frame! That hard flesh! Those rippling muscles!" Nabooru licked her lips, hoping in vain to quell the thirst for the Hero of Time. A heavy silence settled down on the pair and the group of guards clustered with their ears to the door held their breath, hoping to hear even the quietest exchange of words between their Queen and that Link she had spent so much time cooing over while he was unconscious. One young female even envied him; she would have given her right arm just to get as much time in that room as the Hylian. She sighed to herself but couldn't finish as a hand was clamped vicelike over her lips.

"Shut up fool! They're talking again!"

"Excuse me one moment, darling," Nabooru purred. She gracefully tiptoed across the room, pausing at the door. She drew both hands up against the frame and pushed with some considerable strength, forcing the door back into the amassed crowd of guards. They lay scattered about the floor, confused. Nabooru took them all in with arched eyebrows balancing on slitted eyes. They knew fast enough to get out of there. All Link heard was the clatter of metal on stone and the light pitter-patter of a mass of guards rushing to busy themselves. 

Nabooru turned and with a wry grin pushed the door shut again. Link lay against the wall, the wet from the cloth still bothering him. "Can I help you out of that top that is so obviously bothering you, darling?" She didn't wait for an answer. Besides, what was he going to say? No?! Laughable. Link's breath quickened as the Queen straddled herself upon his lap, smile tugging at her lips. Link couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful contours of her body, those hands working so expertly to tug that wet tunic off his body… he thought he should be resisting, taking the moral high ground, but he just couldn't. She radiated warmth and affection, instilling a raging fire inside Link's stomach. He just didn't care right now, all he wanted to do was to lay back and enjoy the moment. With one swift movement, the tunic was up and over his head and discarded. Soon a pair of green boots joined them, followed by Nabooru's hair clasp. Link picked her up, nearly dropping her when she wrapped her legs round his back, and placed her softly on the generous bed. He lay down next to her, puzzled why a shadow was playing alongside them. He looked up and saw the deep orange sun disappearing behind a rocky outcropping, dipping the valley into night. He was puzzled.

"Nabooru," Link said, "how long have I been out cold?"

"Oh… for 9 hours. I feared you wouldn't wake up, leaving this poor Gerudo with unfulfilled desires…" 

That comment alone nearly made Link choke, although the incredibly calming influence of the Gerudo served to lull him into a trancelike state. They simply lay there, each in the arms of the other. Nabooru wondered how she had pleased the Gods so much for this reward. Link simply wished that he never had to eat again and could lie like this forever. 

"Link… how long do you plan to stay here?" she said, beaming with a full set of white teeth. This, however, wasn't an erotic smile. She rather was just grinning because she was happy. Link smiled back. Nabooru could sense his spirit, his mood, and knew that he was just being playful. While she couldn't think of anything that she wanted more than for Link to stay forever, she knew he wasn't ready for this kind of commitment. For now she'd just have fun as a friend, not as a partner. Hopefully he'd stay long enough to fall victim to her feminine charms.

"A week?" He said, hopefully. Nabooru giggled (quickly cut off from an odd look by Link) and told him he could stay as long as he wanted.

After a few more long minutes, Nabooru opened her eyes with much effort from the comforting rest she had been pooling in. Glancing over at the form next to her, she saw that Link was sleeping lightly, his ribcage rhythmically moving up and down and his face set in a contented grin. She smiled and kissed his forehead, drawing a sigh from the resting Hylian. She scampered over to the jewel on the floor, picked it up, and tied it back into her hair with one practiced motion. She tiptoed over to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. 

"I'll be back soon," she said, almost pointlessly, to Link. And with that she was off down the corridor, letting the door click back into pace. 

Link opened his eyes and burst into a full grin, like that of an excited yet confused child receiving a cute puppy. In many ways he felt like that child too, happy with the puppy yet also worried with these new responsibilities he would have to learn. Just as the child couldn't play with a puppy when he so wished and then neglect it in favour of doing other things, he couldn't keep so many people who cared about him deeply in trouble and turmoil simply because he couldn't get his head round things. It just wasn't fair. 

Link sat up and cursed the air, slamming a fist into the bedclothes. He sulked. In many ways, he still was a child. He had been forced into this position of great importance and power, and, while he was only too willing to accept, it seems his childhood had passed him by. While other children were targeting the postman with their slingshots, Link had his sights trained on a mutant spider. While teenagers splashed in the river with their friends, Link splashed in the Water Temple with clams who wanted to eat him. It just didn't add up. So how could he be entrusted with such important things as a woman's heart? He would sooner take on Ganondorf and every single tyrant that would arise for the next millennia rather than holding the power to break someone's desires.

Ugh. Too much thinking. He flopped back onto the bed and allowed himself to forget all these major troubles for a short while, and simply concentrate on living in the here and now for the short time he would be with Nabooru.

---

Well, there we go. My first update in… oh, too long. I am deeply sorry to those who still checked this page for updates but I thank you all very much and I hope this chapter is as fulfilling as the others to you all. Sorry for that little descent into 'A dog is for life, not just for Christmas' bit, I honestly didn't expect that to come from my twisted noggin. But seriously, do be nice to whatever pets you have because they deserve it too. 

*Pets Ossie, Sparky, Crystal, Whisper, Rusty, Sam, Beano and Bronte*

Merry Christmas – or whatever other holiday you celebrate! Don't eat too much, can't have you getting ill now. I'll be getting a PlayStation 2 and much fun games for that (Final Fantasy 4-10 namely) so don't count on another update any time soon. 

Oh, must also point out my love of The Lord of the Rings! Could those films be any more fantastic? Gollum is simply perfect, the battle at Helm's Deep is genius and Legolas still has all you ladies (and some men) creaming themselves over him (and why not? He is a bloody sexy elf). Honourable mention to Gimli, too. He's a fantastic little dwarf.


End file.
